


Outside Impacts of Acceptance

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2018 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: apple picking, climbing ladders, toffee apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Before everything Virgil and Deceit had their own Halloween traditions. Now Virgil has been accepted it looks like Deceit will carry them on alone, or so he thinks.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Outside Impacts of Acceptance

It was their own tradition for Halloween, ever since Deceit could remember celebrating it. He and Virgil would sneak into the imagination to pick apples in the orchard while the light sides had their party. Sometimes that would be it if they’d recently fallen out and Virgil would retreat again until he was ready to reconcile, but if things were good they’d watch Scooby Doo until all the others were asleep then move to the kitchen to make them caramel apples.

This year though Virgil was a light side; he’d been accepted and they hadn’t spoken in months. Deceit had tried, tried so hard to support his friend, or the closest he had to one, but the one time lying might have helped he couldn’t. He was jealous and scared of losing Virgil and is caused him to lose the one person who could always tell what he was trying to say, to lose any chance of carrying on their Halloweens he was sure.

Still that year he went to the orchard to pick the apples, hoping it might, at least offer a little bit of the joy they used to share as he reached between the branches.

“What are you doing?” The quiet question made Deceit jump, and he would have fallen if hoodie covered hands hadn’t caught and stabilised the ladder just in time.

“I’m not picking apples.” He muttered back, turning a little only to frown in confusion. He’d either expected that Virgil wouldn’t come at all, or that he’d bring his new friends but there was only the two of them still.

Virgil smirked up at him. “I can see that. I meant why didn’t you wait for me?”

Waiting hadn’t even occurred to him since Virgil seemed to love Morality so much now, why would he honour traditions with his polar opposite. “You don’t have others now and have a party to go to.”

“Been in, isn’t my style. Princey can’t decide if I’m scarier than the Dragon Witch so I ditched them. ‘sides I wasn’t gonna miss out on our thing.” Virgil shrugged, watching the others body posture as he turned away under the excuse of picking more apples. “Those guys have been upsetting you recently, haven’t they?”

Deceit didn’t know how to respond to this type of talk, they had never done it before and he didn’t want to now. “You can’t do the picking on the next tree.”

He got a raised eyebrow as he came down the ladder, but a small nod came as Virgil picked it up. “Do you have stuff to make caramel apples later? Pat’s used up most of the stuff in the kitchen.” The acceptance of his subject change was off putting, in the past Virgil had always taken ages to move between subjects because he’d worry over the dangers so much.

“I’ve got stuff from memories we can use. You’re happier with them.” He hadn’t meant to include that statement, and it made both of them pause as the ladder was set up again.

“I guess so. That doesn’t meant you’re getting rid of me for holidays though. It’s bad enough around the rest of them on good days, so I’m not undoing it all by cancelling the traditions I came up with for us.” Virgil insisted, his old intimidating tactic coming through.

Deceit snickered at the actions. “Am I being threatened to get occasional days away from those guys?”

“Yup. Unless you want to have a go at the threats and struggles being known to Thomas long enough to get some acceptance will cause.” Virgil shrugged, both of them looking away knowing how bad Roman had Logan had been at times early on in Virgil’s exposure.

The slightly awkward moment was broken as the hoodie clad side started climbing. “Let’s enjoy picking apples instead of talking feelings.” Virge called down, dropping an apple above Deceit’s hands so he could catch it.

  
  



End file.
